The New Couple
by jen9603
Summary: Sirius Black is feeling frustrated as Valentine's Day approaches at Hogwarts. While all of his friends are searching to find themselves dates, Sirius refuses to take part in the dumb holiday. No one is good enough for the handsome, charming Sirius Black. Right?


"The New Couple"

Romance/Comedy

It was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and best friends James and Sirius were sitting in their common room, arguing.

James: Sirius, it's not that big of a deal. We just need to go up and ask someone, it's easy! Even Remus did it!

Sirius: No, no way. This is dumb. I refuse to take part in this stupid, dumb holiday.

James: But mate, Valentine's Day is the perfect excuse for everyone to ask out the person they've been fancying all year.

Sirius: I don't fancy anyone! None of these people, girl or boy, are hotter than me. So why would I fancy any of those scrubs?

James: Really? You can't think of anyone? Not even a certain brunette that we know?

*sighs heavily* Listen. Just take a stroll around the castle, maybe you'll get inspired. I have to go practice my love poem for Lily. There's no way she can say no to this!

James runs up the stairs leading to his dorm, while Sirius continues to sit, and sulk, in his favorite squishy armchair by the fire.

After a few moments of silence Sirius is unbelievably bored, so he decides to take that stroll around the castle. But only because he wants to, not because James said so.

*Inner monologue of Sirius* : Alright I'm walking, walking, strolling, walking. Looking for beautiful people to spend some time with. And, nope not you…. ugh definitely not you Dolohov ...ya right in your dreams Goyle.

Sirius lets out an exaggerated sigh and throws himself against the nearest corridor wall, slumping to the ground and sitting crouched on the floor.

As Sirius broods off to the side, he notices a short, red-haired girl studying her books on the other end of the hall. Freckles cover her kind face, but her looks are not enough to tempt Sirius. However, a scrawny red-haired boy is quietly observing the girl from a few feet away. He seems to be muttering to himself, and finally gives himself an assured nod and an encouraging pat on the back.

Arthur: Molly! Molly, sorry, hello, it's Arthur Weasley here, um speaking to you, in this moment. I would like to um, ask you something, if you have the time…

Molly: *startled and blushing furiously* oh yes hello Arthur! What would like to ask?

Arthur: Well, for Valentine's Day, muggles, they buy these bizarre candies that are shaped like hearts and have messages of admiration written on them. Truly! What a fascinating group they are - but erm, anyways, I used some transfiguration spells on a chocolate frog, and well - here Molly!

He hands her a disfigured chocolate frog that has been clumsily shaped into a big, lumpy, heart. On the treat a few words are written:

"Please, be mine?"

Sirius groans as Molly eagerly nods her head yes and throws herself into the arms of a flustered, yet relieved,Weasley.

Sirius: WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE? This is a dumb holiday, with dumb traditions, for dumb people to find other dumb people to date them!

Sirius gets up and marches away as the happy couple behind him wander off, hand in hand.

Feeling stressed from all of the annoying people around him, Sirius decides he needs a way to relax.

Sirius: I know, I'll go to the Prefect's bathroom! It was easy charming Mooney into telling me the password to get in. Who can resist a Sirius Black smolder - answer, no one!

Sirius rushes up to the Prefect bathroom entrance and shouts the password at the door.

Sirius: Spearmint!

He saunters in as the door swings open. His spirits were on the rise since he was no longer surrounded by couples mooning over each other. He could take a nice, hot bath, and forget all about this nightmare.

As he turned on each of the water taps, bright beautiful colors began to fill the enormous tub. Rainbow bubbles floated in the air, and decadent perfumes surrounded him. Sirius began to disrobe, and walk over to the tub, ready to swan dive in to his bliss.

But as he reached the edge of the tub, he stopped.

Suddenly frozen in place, Sirius stared in awe at what he saw in the water. He couldn't believe it. James was right. He had finally got what everyone was going on about today. He had found the most beautiful, elegant creature that he had ever seen in his life.

His own reflection.

Sirius dropped to the floor next to the handsome boy. He was not worthy of standing next to him. He was utterly mesmerized by the angel's long, black locks of hair, and his divine skin. Such perfection had never been seen before in the wizarding world.

Sirius: Woah… so this is what love feels like….

It had been several days since Sirius' discovery of true love. And his friends were getting quite fed up with it.

James: Padfoot, are you going to carry around that mirror EVERYWHERE we go?

Sirius: Of course, Prongs! How else am I supposed to visit my sweet paddy-kins?

Remus sighed and shook his head gently, and even Peter looked uncomfortable, and slightly nauseous from his friend's behavior.

Remus: So will um, you "two", be joining us in Hogsmeade for Valentine's Day?

Sirius: Yes! We will! We are SO looking forward to it. Who are you bringing Wormy?

Peter: Well… no one. I tried asking Narcissa Black this morning before breakfast, but that prat Lucius overheard. He came over and called me a poor, little rat. And then walked Narcissa off before she could even say anything! So unfair…

Remus *looking up from the parchment in his hand* : Rotten luck there Peter, but that's alright. My date backed out because apparently he isn't ready for people to know that he likes wizards yet… so we can go stag together this weekend!

This caught Sirius' attention, and for the first time in what was probably hours, he looked away from his own reflection and towards his friend.

Sirius: What?! Moony is that true? The coward ditched you right before your date? What a complete arse! Where is he now, I'm gonna go have a chat with this kid.

Remus, blushing lightly, jumped out of his seat to push Sirius back down into his.

Remus: Sirius, thank you for your concern, but I am fine, really! I don't mind at all, these things happen…

Sirius grumbled under his breath about how him and James could teach this kid a thing or two about manners, and Remus had a small smile on his face as he turned his attention back to the piece of parchment that he had been scribbling on. However, every now and then his eyes lingered back to Sirius, who had tossed his mirror to the side and was whispering furiously in James' ear.

Valentine's Day was finally here, and the young group of Marauders were headed to Hogsmeade, with no dates.

James: Ya, Lily said no to my poem, but don't worry mates, she loves me. She just isn't ready to admit it to herself yet. But, once I finish my song for her, there's no way she can pretend anymore!

As James begins to practice his song, Sirius changes position so he can walk next to Remus. They walk alongside as James blurts out parts of his song like "LILY YOU ARE SO PRETTY", and "YES AND YOU'RE SO WITTY". Sirius looks over to Remus and he gets a strange look on his face. He can't shake the feeling that there is something different about him.

Remus: Sirius, why are you staring at me?

Sirius *looking away quickly* : What no, I'm not, huh? You're staring!

Remus: No, I wasn't, but ok. Where is your mirror?

Sirius: Huh, I guess I forgot it. Oh well.

He shakes his head and then continues looking at Remus as they all make their way to the Three Broomsticks. Remus is fingering something in his pocket, looking slightly nervous about something. This distracts Sirius, and so doesn't notice a slippery patch of snow ahead of him, and walks right onto it.

Sirius: Woooahh!

Sirius feels himself falling, and so he grabs onto the closest thing to him. He pulls Remus down to the ground as he falls, and lands directly on top of his friend. The crash happens so quick that Sirius can't control his face from flying right onto Remus's face. Their lips touch in one, loud, wet, SMACK. Sirius pulls back embarrassed, and looks down at the surprised face of his friend.

Remus: Sirius, I'm sorry, are you alright - I didn't mean to kiss-

Sirius stops the boy's apology with another, softer kiss. This time it lasts much longer, and Remus' hands start to rap around Sirius' back. After a few, wonderful moments, the boys pull apart. They sheepishly help one another up, and brush the snow from their clothes.

Sirius: Heh, so that was pretty nice. Much better than when I tried to kiss my reflection, the mirror was always so cold… but you were warm. It felt… good.

Remus: Yes, well, thank you, I think.

Sirius: I'm saying this wrong, Moony. I'm just, I didn't know that I liked -

Sirius' words pitter off as Remus begins to pull something from his pocket. It was the piece of parchment that he had been working on the other day in the common room. He unfolds it and hands it to Sirius, who's eyes go wide as he sees what's been scribbled all over the page.

"Sirius + Remus. Remus loves Sirius. Remus Lupin Black"

Hundreds of versions of this were written all across the page, and even a few, small romantic cartoons were drawn at the bottom. Remus' face had turned bright red, and he was avoiding his friends gaze, waiting for his reaction.

Not knowing what to say Sirius folds up the parchment and puts it into his pocket. He takes Remus' hand, gives it a squeeze, and starts to guide him back towards their waiting friends.

Sirius stops suddenly and his mouth opens wide.

Sirius: Oh no! I'm gonna have to break up with myself later. Man that conversation is NOT gonna be easy. I'm gonna be crushed…

Remus *rolling his eyes and letting out a small chuckle* : Somehow, I think you will be just fine…

Sirius ponders this for a moment, and then beams up at the person next to him, realizing in that moment that he is the most handsome, wonderful person in the world. Much better than himself (or his reflection).

Sirius: Ya… ya I think you're right Mooney.

As they reach their other friends, they see that James is smiling madly at them.

James: It's about damn time with you two! Only took you six years!

James laughs, as Peter stands with his mouth open, still in shock, at the new couple joining them. Sirius ruffles the hair of his confused friend with one hand, but holds tightly onto Remus' hand with the other one. The four of them look at each other, and share a laugh. They walk into the pub together, talking about how many butterbeers they want to order. Sirius smiles as he feels the parchment folded up in his pocket, and he now understands all those morons from before. I guess this holiday isn't so dumb after all.

The End.


End file.
